vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellsee Raines
Ellsee Raines, also known by her Skorpe handle, , is one of the trolls and is one of the main characters in Vast Error. Her associated alchemic sigil is Mercury and her horns are long, thin and sharp. She is the most important character in Vast Error ''according to White Noise. She, her ancestor, and her lusus are the only beings on Repiton to have ever had lime colored blood. Her blood has potent life-bearing properties and could be the secret towards gaining untethered immortality as expressed by Occeus. It could also potentially carry some sort of curse to those who have the blood in their system. She was the seventh troll introduced and the first troll introduced in Act 2. Biography Six Sweeps Not much is currently known about Ellsee before the story begins. Pre-Game Ellsee is first introduced at the start of Act 2, where she is sitting in her tent/hive. She receives a message from her matesprit Occeus, who she had messaged days ago and has only just responded. The two discuss the implications of Occeus' possible breakthrough in his work, apologizing for neglecting Ellsee. He emphasizes the importance of his work to revitalize the planet, and Ellsee voices support, but is left feeling insecure. Out of a feeling of inadequacy and loneliness, she reaches out to Arcjec, asking him if she is likeable. Arcjec, despite insisting that he's the last person anyone should seeking out for advice, offers some anyway. The conversation leads to Ellsee to find the resolve to finally meet Arcjec in person and introduce herself properly. After arriving at Arcjec's hive, Ellsee tries to get his attention at his window by throwing a rock. The shock of seeing an unknown troll at his window leads Arcjec to fall out of his second floor window into the mud below and passing out. Ellsee loses her nerve and has started to walk home, but quickly circles back around when she sees that a meteor is flying towards it. She finds his hive in shambles, but bizarrely mostly intact, with Arcjec nowhere to be found. She then learns of the game and the fact that Murrit had intended to exclude her from it. She returns to her hive and reaches out to Occeus again in a panic. Occeus tries to comfort a distressed Ellsee until he reads the memo himself. Occeus is distressed at the absurdity, yet possible reality of the situation presented by The Game and the fact that it necessitates abandoning Repiton and making all his work to save it irrelevant. Having learned that he's meant to work with Calder Kerian in the game, an outraged Occeus messages the sea dweller. As Occeus fumes, Ellsee is left in the dark. She messages Murrit for answers, but he coldly tells her that he knows that she cannot be trusted, and for everyone else's sake, that she should get lost. Realizing that she won't be getting any help for the time being, she tries to forget that conversation. Shortly after, Ellsee message Arcjec and is relieved when she gets a response from him. The two discuss the events of the night, with Ellsee forced to admit that she knows more than she's let on to Arcjec. As the conversation ends, Arcjec tells Ellsee that when things have calmed down, they should meet and just hang out, and that she should tell him what she's been meaning to say. Ellsee makes her own memo and pointed includes everyone, attempting her share her own knowledge of the game that she obtained through a cryptic old book she inherited from her ancestor. Sova chimes in with her own theories and mentions that she has encountered similarly cryptic scrolls that appear to pertain to the game as well. However, Murrit immediately leaves the memo after it is made, and Calder and Taz don't take long to follow suit out of their own dislike of Ellsee. Additionally, the whole memo quickly goes off topic. Laivan later mentions to Murrit that Ellsee had told Laivan that she was quite personally hurt when Murrit left the memo. During the game Ellsee has yet to enter the game. Personality and Traits Ellsee is a rather eclectic troll with similarly eclectic interests. She is a practitioner of potion-crafting and various forms of magic. She is however a strong opponent of fortune telling and considers anyone who claims any knowledge of the future to be a charlatan, despite having possibly practised it herself in the past. She is also a dancer by trade. As the only living troll on Repiton to have her blood color, she lives a nomadic life on the road, discretely avoiding the undue attention of anyone who would want to get their hands on her blood's life-giving properties. This kind of life has led her to become a staunch survivalist. The neglect she faces from Occeus' workaholic tendencies have lead her to become somewhat insecure, exacerbated by the natural physical withdrawal she faces as a result of her not seeing her partner in some time (a result of sexual intimacy in Repitonian trolls). Relationships Arcjec Voorat Ellsee is not bothered by Arcjec's cantankerous attitude or even his depressive apathy, and seems to be genuinely fond of him, to the point that she actually find his insults to be kind of funny. She is even comfortable enough to reach out to Arcjec for advice despite Arcjec insisting that he isn't the best moral support (he tries to give her advice anyway). The two appear to share some sort of deeper connection that Arcjec isn't aware of. Ellsee often tries to introduce herself to him, but regularly fails to do so out of nervousness. It's worth noting that their ancestors had known each other in life. Occeus Coliad Occeus is Ellsee's matesprit, and they are one of the few trolls in the cast to have been sexually intimate with one another. Due to Occeus' workaholic nature and his desperation to preserve his planet, Occeus is unfortunately rather neglectful of Ellsee, leaving her to suffer from symptoms not unlike withdrawal in his absence (as is the case for Repitonian trolls who have been intimate with another and do not see each other for extended periods of time). Occeus regrets this, and realizes that Ellsee deserves better, but will nonetheless prioritize his work over her. This neglect has left Ellsee to feel increasingly insecure in Occeus' absence. Ellsee often volunteers the use of her lime blood for Occeus to use in his biological experiments, due to the blood's unique life-bearing properties. Occeus is the only troll that Ellsee trusts with her blood. Laivan Ferroo Laivan and Ellsee are longtime friends, and the two are on amicable terms. Laivan is very upset when people mistreat her and belittle her, and is willing to come to her defense when others put her down or ignore her. Murrit Turkin Murrit appears to greatly dislike or distrust Ellsee for reasons unknown, to the point that he actively tries to keep her out of the game. Tazsia Poemme Taz and Ellsee do not like each other, and it is implied there may be some black feelings shared between the two. Ellsee is quite annoyed when she has to think or interact with Taz, and Taz appears especially impatient with Ellsee. Calder Kerian Like pretty much all the other female trolls, and all the other trolls in general, Ellsee does not like Calder and considers him to be a chauvinistic prick. Calder is demeaning and talks down to Ellsee at any opportunity, refusing to let her prove her worth. Trivia * Ellsee apparently commits arson regularly. * Despite being the 7th troll introduced, Ellsee is technically the second troll seen in Vast Error, as she was seen shortly after Arcjec's introduction. * The life-giving properties of Ellsee's blood, and her association with mercury reference the archaic belief that mercury had healing properties found in various school of ancient medicine and alchemy. It was once believed that mercury was the key to eternal life. * Ellsee's screen name, and name in general, have a lot of foreshadowing to them. ** The word 'existere' obviously means "a person or thing that exists" ** The word 'oracle''' means "a priest or priestess acting as a medium through whom advice or prophecy was sought from the gods in classical antiquity" basically meaning that an oracle is someone who speaks for a god of some sort ** So Ellsee's screen name altogether means "an existing prophet/prophecy" ** Ellsee's name also comes from a Hebrew origin, meaning "God is my oath" Ellsee is also a variant form of Elizabeth, meaning "God's promise" Gallery Ellsee_bringing_wood.png|Young Ellsee Ellsee_heyyy_everyone.png|Ellsee pre-game Ellsee_at_the_top.png|Ellsee preparing to enter Category:Troll